Final alternativo para Breaking Down
by Gabriela Montesco
Summary: Este es un final alternativo para la bella historia de nuestra pareja favorita... Espero que les guste y dejen Reviews, please, son muy importantes!


Este "final"-espero que alternativo- se me ocurrió el otro día escuchando la canción de Avril Lavinge "When you're gone", así que espero que comprendan el tono en el que está contado. Es muy triste, pero… En verdad yo escribo así. Espero que les guste. 

Había sido la noche más maravillosa de toda mi existencia. Aún podía sentir sus besos y caricias, la suavidad y dulzura con la que había raspado con sus dientes mis muñecas… Cuando posó sus labios sobre los míos y aún pude notar mi sangre en su boca. 

Cuando el dolor había comenzado a apoderarse de mi cuerpo, esos malditos habían llegado, dispuestos a acabar con todo mi mundo, con todo lo que me importaba. Todo se desarrolló junto a la casa de mi nueva familia, con ese fantasma perlado observándolos en silencio. Aro, Jane, Dimitri… La dura batalla había comenzado, pero esa vez no estábamos solos. Nos ayudaban mis amigos, el clan de licántropos, y las chicas de Tanya. También me pareció ver a María acompañada de un grupo, a la pareja amiga de Jasper y a otros vampiros más amigos, seguro, de Carlisle que había acudido a su llamada de socorro. Aún así, los Vulturi eran demasiados.

Los Cullen me protegían y luchaban a mi alrededor mientras yo me estremecía de dolor por la transformación… y por ellos, por Edward. Lo vi acercarse a Jacob unos instantes, que no estaba demasiado lejos de mí, y hablarle. Antes de que pudiera entender lo que pasaba, mi amigo se acercó, se transformó en humano y me tomó en brazos. 

_¿Qué haces?_ Le había dicho, casi con pánico. _Sacarte de aquí_. Y luego había salido corriendo conmigo. Apenas me dio tiempo a reaccionar. Lo último que vi fue a Edward, que se había vuelto hacia mí y me había mirado, con sus ojos repentinamente dorados y una suave y dulce sonrisa en los labios. Había formado con los labios las palabras _Te amo_ y luego no pude ver nada más, puesto que un arbusto se había interpuesto entre nosotros. 

Cuando Jake me dejó caer en la hierba, a muchos kilómetros de distancia, apenas podía respirar. Temblaba no solamente por el dolor de la transformación, sino también por el de mi corazón, oculto de nuevo por un gran agujero en mi pecho. 

Grité y me desgarré la garganta, lloré y supliqué, pero no cedió. Incluso Jacob lloró conmigo, pero se mantuvo firme. Caí en algo parecido a la inconsciencia, creí que me volvería loca…

Cuando desperté, mucho después, ya era una neófita, una vampira consagrada. 

Mi cuerpo era fuerte, pero temblaba. Me sentía tan vacía que ni siquiera sentí el instinto, el impulso de abalanzarme contra Jacob y beberme toda su sangre. Gruñó, pero no le presté atención. Salí corriendo y no tardé mucho en llegar al campo de batalla, a la casa de los Cullen.

Creí que moriría… Al menos si pudiera hacerlo. 

Había tan pocos supervivientes… Podía contarlos con los dedos de una mano. Carlisle, Alice, una vampira del clan de Tanya y Jacob, que no había estado allí. Nadie más. No era posible… 

Alice me miró con todo el dolor reflejado en sus bellas facciones. Le devolví una mirada perdida, vacía. Pero un brillo captó mi atención y giré la cabeza con gracilidad. Avancé entre las numerosas piras con mucha lentitud hasta una pequeña en comparación con las otras. Pude divisar rastros de tela blanca y, junto a un jirón de su ropa, nuestro anillo de bodas. Lo tomé con cuidado y lo limpié de cenizas y barro, aunque incluso así podía leer la inscripción: _Juntos por siempre, B y E_, rezaba en su interior. Me lo llevé a los labios y lo besé, junto con la tela. Olía a él, y eso me rompió mi duro corazón de granito, que latió dolorosamente por un breve instante, haciendo que gritara con todas mis fuerzas. Cuando se extinguió, mis facciones estaban contraídas de dolor, de rabia, de odio… No había podido hacer nada por salvarlo, nada… Ahora me daba cuenta de lo que había supuesto para él creerme muerta una vez… Y tomé una decisión. 

Me levanté ágilmente y antes de que alguien pudiera detenerme eché a correr. 

Corrí y corrí. Y nadé. Iba tan rápido que nadie podía verme. Por suerte, llegué a Volterra cuando la noche ya había caído. 

Mi instinto me llevó hasta la guarida de los Vulturi como una sombra más que se confundía en la negrura de las calles y del cielo estrellado. Qué hermosas eran las estrellas y qué poco brillaban para mí.

Vi a Aro, Cayo y Marco con lo poco que quedaba de su séquito en la misma sala en que los había conocido hacía meses, cuando yo era aún humana. Jane no estaba con ellos y sonreí en mi interior con la certeza de que mi Edward había acabado con ella. 

Me sorprendió que, a pesar de lo que había hecho, Aro volviera a proponerme unirme a ellos. Con esa sonrisa pintada en su rostro… Qué desagradable me resultaba, cómo lo odiaba. Antes de que pudiera percatarse de lo que ocurría ya me había abalanzado sobre él y le había arrancado la cabeza de un mordisco. A él y a Cayo, el más cercano, de un certero manotazo. 

Poco después se abalanzaron sobre mí con chillidos furiosos, aunque gruñí y me revolví, furiosa. A pesar de que sabía que no tenía escapatoria… Al fin y al cabo para eso había ido allí. 

Se me pasaron por la cabeza todos los rostros de aquellos que conocía y amaba: de Charlie, René, Ángela, Ben, Mike, Jessica, Sam, Emily, Billy, Quil, Embry, Jared, Paul, Leah, Seth… De la que podría haber sido mi familia: Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie… De mi mejor amigo, de mi sol particular… Jacob…

Y por último de aquel vampiro que me había robado la razón, del dueño de mi alma y de mi cuerpo, de mi marido, de aquel que me habían arrebatado de mi lado sin poder evitarlo… De Edward, mi Edward… Se me pasaron por la cabeza todas las escenas de mi vida junto a él, las buenas y las malas, rememoré su aroma y sus besos, el tacto de su cuerpo, esa sonrisa torcida que tanto amaba…

Y poco después ya no sentí nada más. Aunque tenía la certeza de que volvería a ser feliz de nuevo ahora. En cualquier lugar, el cielo o el infierno, no me importaba donde… Porque sabía que Edward me estaba esperando. Mi ángel, mi dios griego… Mi Edward…

Bueno, ahí lo tienen. Siento que haya sido taaaaan triste, pero a ver… Espero que les haya gustado, yo lloré mucho al escribirlo, jeje. Me gustaría dedicarlo a mis amigas y a mi Edward particular, por supuesto… Muchos besos!! 


End file.
